


Dream Me the World

by AwakeandAsleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Inner Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeandAsleep/pseuds/AwakeandAsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan Lynch had made it a habit of sleeping over at Adams apartment.<br/>“I, uh… want to try something. Something new and different.” Ronan said.<br/>Adam was not aware that Ronan had dreams like this all the time. Dreams where Ronan could just be himself and not worry about what Adam thought of his long stares and slow caresses; that's why he felt safe in these type of dreams. He was safe from <i>rejection</i>.</p><p>(When Adam falls asleep touching Ronan, they can share a dream together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Me the World

Ronan Lynch had made it a habit of sleeping over at Adams apartment. He mostly went over there when he was bored, angry, or because he just wanted Adams company.

He slept on the hard floor of Adams apartment, right next to Adams bed. He would prefer to sleep farther away from Adam but the small size of the apartment made that difficult. He didn’t want to wake up from a nightmare and also wake Adam up in the process.

Sometimes when Ronan was awake and Adam was asleep, Adams arm would fall off the bed and brush against Ronans skin. He tried to memorize the feeling of their skin pressing against each other, because when Adam woke up he would instantly move away. 

One night Ronan was feeling particularly lonely in Monmouth Manufacturing. Noah was nowhere to be found, Gansey was out on some late night drive with Blue, and Adam was working. He looked at the clock and saw that Adam would be done in about an hour; so of course he jumped in the BMW and headed over to St. Agnes.

When Adam got off work and finally let Ronan inside he sat at his desk and started on some studying. Ronan amused himself with Chainsaw for awhile until Adam announced he was going to bed. Naturally that meant Ronan was going to sleep also, right beside Adam on the floor.

Long after both boys had fallen asleep, Adam started to shift on the bed. He was still asleep but he rolled over and his arm slowly slipped off the bed and landed on Ronans forearm. It wasn’t much contact, but their skin was still touching, and that’s how it happened.

Adam didn’t dream very often, and when he did it was normally Cabeswater trying to communicate with him. That’s what he thought was going on now, but he couldn’t figure out why Ronan was in his dream. He had a moment of panic that seized in his chest, thinking this meant that something bad was going to happen to Ronan, but Cabeswater soothed his thoughts and put his mind at ease.

Ronan paused in his stride and turned around to find Adam staring at him. Ronans face lit up, a genuine smile spreading across his checks from ear to ear. He changed directions and started heading towards Adam. 

“What’s up, Adam?” Ronan said as he approached.

Adam thought it was weird that Ronan was calling him by his first name, and the way he had said it also bothered Adam. This Ronan was too happy and cheerful to be real; that’s how Adam figured out that this had to be a dream.

“Um… Hi. Why are you in my dream?” Adam asked him.

“I’m not in your dream, you’re in my dream.” Ronan said.

 _Whatever,_ Adam thought. Cabeswater was just messing with him. 

“Do you know what Cabeswater wants this time?” Adam asked tiredly.

“What it always wants.” Ronan answered casually. _For the Magician and the Greywaren to be together,_ Ronan thought.

Adam didn’t know what Ronan meant and he wished this dream would end because the real Ronan wouldn’t talk to him in riddles. He would say something sarcastic or shrug his shoulders or just ignore Adam all together sometimes.

The two boys walked together in silence for awhile until they stumbled upon a beach in the Summer month of Cabeswater. They sat down together and laid in the sand, letting the heat from the sun warm their faces. 

Adam was starting to feel sleepy, which he thought was weird considering he was already sleeping in real life; this was only a dream.

Suddenly Ronan sat up from his position in the sand and cleared his throat.

“I, uh… want to try something. Something new and different.” Ronan said. 

Adam leaned up on his elbows with a questioning expression. Adam was not aware that Ronan had dreams like this all the time. Dreams where Ronan could just be himself and not worry about what Adam thought of his long stares and slow caresses; that's why he felt safe in these type of dreams. He was safe from _rejection_.

“What are you talking about, Ronan?” Adam asked. He had never seen Ronan like this, letting his hard exterior fade and show his emotions so openly. His guard was down and he was actually nervous.

Ronan sighed and quickly leaned over Adam, catching his lips in a kiss. It only lasted two seconds before Ronan pulled away, looking straight out over the water. Adam stared at him in shock, and saw blush creeping up on Ronans neck while his bit his lip. 

Adam sat up completely. Ronan sheepishly turned his head to look at Adam. Adam didn’t know what to do. He had been having confusing feelings about Ronan over the past few weeks, what with Ronan always glancing at him when he thought Adam wasn’t looking. But then Adam remembered something. _This was a dream._

He leaned forward and kissed Ronan Lynch. Tentative at first, holding his chin and moving his lips against Ronans. 

They kissed and kissed on the beach in Cabeswater for minutes, hours, or days. Time doesn’t really have any meaning when it comes to dreams, or Cabeswater for that matter. All Adam knew was that he had never felt more full of energy in his life; more charged with electricity than ever before. Adam felt awake, right here in this dream. 

When he woke up the following morning, things were normal between him and Ronan, or as normal as they ever were. Adam had to wake up early for another shift at work, saying goodbye to Ronan as he left. Adam kept wondering about his dream. Was that just a normal dream or was it Cabeswater pushing him towards Ronan? Adam mused that Ronan obviously did not have the same dream as him, there’s no way he could have. 

That night Adam went to sleep alone in his small apartment, but he did not dream. This happened repeatedly for the next five days; Adam did not have one single dream, and he was starting to get irritated.

On the sixth day Ronan and him had gotten into a fight in the morning before school, a stupid fight really, but their fights always were. Ronan was simmering with his anger for the rest of the school day and shut himself in his room after school. 

Adam was surprised to find Ronan parked outside St. Agnes after his shift at work that same night, considering how Gansey had said Ronan was still angry. Adam and Ronan didn’t speak as they both walked upstairs to Adams place. It was late and Adam really just wanted to sleep. He laid down on his bed and was instantly off to sleep.

He awoke sometime later as he heard Ronan lay down on the floor. Adam pretended to still be asleep and rolled over so his fingertips were barely touching Ronans shoulder.

When Adam opened his eyes again, he was back in Cabeswater. _Finally,_ Adam thought. He wasn’t sure if he would ever dream again after his last one.

“It’s about fucking time.” Ronan said when he spotted Adam.

“Hey, sorry.” Adam said sheepishly, remembering what happened last time the two boys were here together.

“It’s alright, you’re forgiven. For now.” Ronan said, an evil grin appearing on his face. This still was not the usual Ronan; his guard was down again and he looked genuinely happy.

Ronan took Adam’s hand in his and led him to sit underneath a big oak tree that was staring out at an open field of grass. Adam smiled at the contact and wouldn’t release Ronans hand as they sat down.

After some time of peaceful silence, Adam had a question burning at the back of his mind.

“So… about last time…” He trailed off. Ronan looked over at him and slowly leaned in to press their lips together.

 _Finally,_ Adam thought once again. He didn’t want to admit to himself how much he missed these lips on his. He felt like he was on fire all over again.

They kept kissing at a steady pace, and Adam started to notice the small moans that escaped Ronans mouth occasionally. Adam wanted to know what Ronan sounded like in real life as he kissed someone… No. He wanted to know what Ronan sounded like when he kissed _him_ in real life. 

Adam was becoming restless. He tried to keep his lips on Ronans as he crawled into his lap and started pushing at his shirt. He was pushing it up, feeling the muscles of Ronans back, wishing he could actually feel his tattoo. He was pushing at Ronans chest, lifting his tank top up even further, and pushing at his belt when he felt Ronan pull back.

“A-Are y-you sure?” Ronan stuttered nervously.

“Yes.” Adam said sternly. “I’ve never been more sure until now. I didn’t know this was what I wanted, but I know now.” He smiled softly as he stared into Ronans eyes. “I wasn’t awake before, but I am now.”

The look in Ronans eyes told Adam that he might break, that this was too much for Ronan and he looked almost on the verge of tears. That look knocked the wind out of Adam, he actually felt his lungs close up for a moment. He thought he knew that look in Ronans shining eyes; that was what _love_ looked like.

Ronan leaned in then and furiously kissed Adam everywhere he could reach; his face, his neck, his collarbone right below his t-shirt.

Ronan finally got around to taking off his muscle tee and unzipping his pants, slipping them off and tossing them in the grass. Adam followed suit, removing his shirt as well.

They laid there in the grass for a moment, mesmerized by the others body until they crashed their lips back together. Adam felt Ronan slowly drag his hand down his stomach, resting just below his belly button. Adam sucked in a deep breath in between Ronans relentless kisses, bracing himself for Ronan Lynch to just freaking _touch him._

And he did. His hand slide down inside Adams boxers and gave his dick a firm squeeze that made Adams head spin. Then he—

“Fuck!” Ronan yelled sitting up from his make shift bed on the floor of Adams apartment.

Adam was awake. Ronan was awake. Ronan was breathing hard and staring at the wall ahead of him.

Adam tried to get his panting breaths back to normal too but couldn’t. Being ripped from that dream made him physically ache inside. He wanted so badly for it to be real.

Ronan looked at him then, shoulders moving in time with his fast paced breathing. 

And there it was.

That look in Ronans eyes, it was the same look as in Adams dream. Ronans eyes looked all glossy, almost as if they were pleading a secret message to Adam.

“Were… you touching me when you feel asleep?” Ronan asked softly.

Adam recalled waking up and letting his fingers brush Ronans skin before he dozed off.

“I think so?” Adam answered, trying not to be even more turned on by Ronans question.

Ronan starred at Adam with a look of fear now and it took him awhile before he spoke again.

“If you touch me when you fall asleep, you… _we_ can share a dream together. I’ve been trying it with Gansey the past few nights, and it’s worked everytime. Cabeswater must’ve figured out a new trick.” Ronan said rubbing the back of his neck.

Millions of questions ran through Adams head. _When did you first figure this out? What did you and Gansey dream about?_ And most importantly, _were we just having the same dream now?_

Adams voice shook slightly as he asked a question out loud.

“If you’re saying we were just in a dream together, then tell me what I said to you before- before…” Adam couldn’t make himself say it out loud. _Before we kissed._ There was no way he was going to embarrass himself like that if they really did not dream the same thing.

“You said” Ronan started, “I wasn’t awake before, but I am now.”

Adam felt that electricity pumping through his veins again. He felt the pull towards Ronan as he did in his dream. Slowly, he swung his legs off the bed. He looked into Ronans eyes, searching for that look again, and slowly the two boys came together and kissed in real life. 

Adam knew that Ronan looked at him with love in his eyes and Adam wanted to show Ronan that he loved him to. He wanted so much but felt like there wasn’t enough time to really show him how much he meant to Adam. But he could start. He could start right here, right now. He slid off the bed and crawled into Ronans lap, just like he had in their dream. He leaned in to whisper into Ronans ear.

“Can we please pick up where we left off?” He asked.

He pulled back and saw Ronans wicked grin along with some blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“It’s about fucking time.” He said. 

He couldn’t get Adams pants unzipped fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quick, in like two days so I hope it's okay :)
> 
> Follow me on my tumblr if you want: ivyrocks24


End file.
